After the shot
by Just My POV
Summary: Something happened after Elliot shot the girl. Something will shock you to death.
1. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: **not spoilers, not the owner of anything. 

**After the shot**

_Olivia POV:_

We looked to each other and I felt like I was the one who shot that girl. I felt his pain. Now I have no idea where he is and I'm fucking worried. He is hot headed. He does things in the heat of the moment, he felt very guilt, I know him. I'm worried to death.

_Kathy POV:_

I wonder where Elliot is. He is late and doesn't answer his phone. Neither that partner of his. After I call her his office wife I'm worried if I gave space to him fucks her. They should answer the fucking cell phones to, at least, make up what they are doing.

_Elliot POV:_

I'm dead inside. I killed a girl who was same age of my own daughter. After captain say I could go, I, Elliot Stabler, ran away. I don't know what to do anymore, Kathy and Liv are calling but I don't know what to say. I think I don't know how to speak anymore. I have no words. I want to die.


	2. you are here

"Benson! Hey, calm down, Kathy! No, I'm not with Elliot, I didn't answer before I was busy at precinct. No, he's not here. Hey! You can't call me that! I'm not fucking your husband! No, I don't know anything about him, he had a… hey, if you don't wanna hear what hap… enough, bye" Olivia hung off her phone.

Kathy just cursed Olivia. She was not sleeping with Elliot as Kathy was accusing me. Well, she couldn't deny that it never happened, because it did, but just once. She was depressed, and he came to comfort her. She was devastated when they took Calvin away and Sonia death. Elliot was a good friend, and that was going to be a secret for lifetime.

Olivia couldn't wait for Elliot news. Now she was sure he wasn't at his home, and he wasn't answering any calls. She went to look for him. All over again.

When she got downstairs, she saw Elliot. He took himself to Olivia's building instead his own home. He was sitting in the second step, looking at anything.

"El? Thank God you are here! I've looked for you in everywhere I was about to do it again," she said as she approached of him, "how are you?" she asked, even she already knew he wasn't okay.

"Liv, can I stay here for while," those were the only words he could manage.

They got in Olivia apartment in silence. He sat in her couch, holding something in his hand. Olivia sat in the same couch, looking at his hand and saw what was he holding. Poison.

"El, what the hell is it?" she asked, pointing at the poison tube.

"My life is done. This is the solution."

"No, it is not! You have your kids!" she was scared, he was so vulnerable, what if he did something like that.

"And they have a killer father. They don't deserve me." he said crying. Olivia never saw this weak Elliot before.

"You're a great man, El. Kathy is luck, she got you. You guys got a great family." she said as put him in an embrace. His head rested on her breasts.

Elliot reacted in an way that Olivia wasn't expecting at all. He started to smell her breasts, and Olivia felt it. Her nipples were hard because it was cold, anyway, it got Elliot a easy way to take one in his mouth, and teased it over her clothes.

"El, what..." she was cut by him.

"I need it tonight" he said as she closed her eyes, sign that she was going to be okay with that.


	3. savior

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of anything. 

_Olivia POV:_

I don't know if I can cope if it when we be done. His hands are everywhere, his mouth is driving me crazy, but he is in pain and he is married. Good thing he is here, not with another woman, any of those prostitutes on the corner. He is... shit, I can't even think, he is so good...

"Oh my... El"

* * *

><p>Elliot and Olivia undressed each other in mere seconds. Elliot looked at Olivia's body, and he felt hungry for her. He was on top of her, kissing her throat as he entered her. He could feel the vibrations of her moan in her throat, what made his speed his pace.<p>

No words were said, just moans were listened.

Olivia put her legs around Elliot's waist as her orgasm was building. Elliot took her nipple in his mouth, teasing it with the tip of his tongue as he moved harder and deeper into Olivia. She came so hard that she passed out. Elliot followed her orgasm, coming inside of her.

He moved out of her, took her jelly body in a tight hug, cuddling. He was going to rest, finally.

* * *

><p><em>Elliot POV:<em>

I feel a little bit better, I can sleep for minutes. Tomorrow I'm see what I will do, because now, I owe my life to Liv. My savior.


	4. the end might not be an ending

_Olivia POV:_

I can't believe he left his wife. I can't believe in what he did! I'm mad because he didn't hear me. We found that asshole's body two days after our intimate night with a good bye letter.

* * *

><p><em>Kathy POV:<em>

I don't know he did that. He was a good father, and also a good husband. I can't stand it, but I'm gonna do.

Rest in peace, Elliot Stabler

* * *

><p><em><strong>one year later...<strong>_

_Elliot POV:_

The worst part of faking my death is to see my kids growing. I can't talk to them. And I'm sure that brown haired and blue eyed little girl of Liv is mine.

But I'm watching them, and if one day they need me I'm gonna show up again. For while I'm okay being a ghost and working as a secret agent.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>


End file.
